Without You
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Dimitri left Rose near Christmas time and as she puts the Christmas tree up, everything reminds her of him. She simply can't get him off of her mind. Summery sucks. Sorry.  Based on song, Without You - Hey Monday  One-Shot.


**A christmas one-shot about Rose and Dimitri. I know the summery kindda sucked... sorry /: better then it sounds? maybe?**

**Without You - Hey Monday. Listen to it if it helps picture this story! **

I pulled the Christmas tree out of my car and brought it up into the appartment and into the living room. It felt so lonely and cold without him here. The appartment seemed too big for someone as small as me. I could still remember the day Dimitri left...

_No. No more thinking about the man that left you._

Sighing, I carried the christmas tree to where I wanted it to be and smiled a sad smile. It was the exact same stop Dimitri put it 2 years ago. We argued for an hour solid on where to put it but, of course, Dimitri got tired of fighting, so he put it in the spot is was in today. In the corner of the living room, behind a sofa.

_I wanted you here beside me_

_'Cause this time of year gets so cold_

_Everyone is smiling so brightly_

_Can't pick myself off the floor_

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I was stronger then that. Crying wasn't going to make me feel better. It had been a little over a month since he left... This was the first year I was spending Christmas by myself.

_You walked out in November_

_and I just let you go_

_It was the biggest mistake because_

I opened another box is Christmas decorations and smiled sadly. Inside the box was Christmas bells. I remembered Dimitri waking me up Christmas morning my playing them in my ear. Back then, I wanted to kill him for it. I was happily dreaming about my perfect future, but now it was gone. Thinking back, I regret all the arguments I ever had with him.  
><em>Damnit. I wasn't meant to be thinking about him! <em>I thought angerily.

_Bells are ringing_

_All I hear is your voice still singing_

_Moving on was no choice_

_So I'll name our tree just like we used to_

_Christmas just isn't the same_

_Without you_

Moving on was really no choice. I couldn't sit here in regret, knowing I didn't fight hard enough for him. I let him slip through my fingers. I, Rose Hathaway, was crying over a boy. I never would have thought that day would come.

_December makes me remember_

_the way your eyes lit up the snow_

_You always promised forever_

_but I guess I'll never know_

I looked out of the window, to see snow covering the area for miles. I could remember the way his dark eyes would reflex the white snow. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. But that was the past.

_They say this is the most wonderful time of the year_

_But I just wanna disappear_

_and I think I'm losing my mind because_

_Bells are ringing_

_All I hear is your voice still singing_

_Moving on was no choice_

_So I'll name our tree just like we used to_

_Christmas just isn't the same_

_Without you_

Every year, We would joke around and name the tree something funny and have a laugh. But this year, I decided to call it Dimitri. Why not? It's not like he could hear me.

A small smile formed on my lips. I really was losing it. I was naming a tree after him. Hey, it was a pretty tree atleast. I had red and gold tinsel and decorations everywhere. I grabbed a chair, pulled it towards the tree and stood on it. Time to put the star on.

_So what am I gonna do?_

_Can't go on like this_

_Oh, might as well throw out the mistletoe_

_'Cause it reminds me of your kiss_

Once that was done, I started packing away all the boxes. Lissa, Christan, Eddie and Adrian were going to arrive soon for dinner.

I looked down into the box to find old mistletoe. Of course. Dimitri wouldn't have thought to throw it out. Oh no. He'd just put it back in the box. I rolled my eyes and went to throw it in the bin. Looking at it now, it reminded me of our kisses. God, those stupid, stupid kisses. could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't let the fall. I was not going to show I was weak.

_Bells are ringing_

_All I hear is your voice still singing_

_Moving on was no choice_

_So I'll name our tree just like we used to_

_Christmas just isn't the same_

_Without you_

_I miss you so much Dimitri. Why did you have to leave me? _I thought to myself. I brushed myself off from all the dust from the decorations and continued to decorate the house. After all, what else could I do?


End file.
